My First Kiss
by AngelZephyr
Summary: A (sorta) blanket scenario fic concerning Cloud and Tifa...pure waff...honestly, I think I could have improved but it was worth a shot. ^-^ Hope you enjoy!


Important: None today…be happy you don't have to read any more of my senseless ramblings…just enjoy the stupid story…oh wait!! I do have something to say: Final Fantasy High- Part 3 is gonna come out…erm…sometime next week if school doesn't hold me up. There…that's all I have to say. 

My First Kiss

A Cloud and Tifa fic

She curled up inside the frayed blanket and watched Cloud Strife, a spiky blonde-haired young man with deep cerulean eyes, attempt to build a fire in the empty fireplace. 

They had been walking in the snow for long hours and they had come upon this filthy cabin, but it was the only thing that provided them shelter. Wet like dogs, Cloud suggested in his emotionless tone that they take off their clothes and lay it down on the floor to dry. A blanket had been lying down at the entrance of the cabin as if it was waiting for their arrival. Both Cloud and Tifa used that as a panel while undressing. Tifa laid all her clothes down on the floor, neatly, leaving her under garments on. Cloud had done the same thing, leaving his boxers on. Giving Tifa the blanket to put around her, he walked away and tried to build up a fire for more warmth. It would be a good way to dry up their sodden clothes. 

Tifa gazed at Cloud admiringly and pulled the blanket around her tighter. With much audacity she walked over to him and sat down, the silence lingering throughout the cabin. The falling snowflakes diminished as sleet took its place, pattering against the glass window. 

~~~~^~~~{@

"Oh man! Where could they be? They've been lost for 5 hours!! If they're out there any longer, they could die!! It's life or death you guys!!! We gotta save them!!" Yuffie wailed, trying to get their attention as best as she could. For the past 5 hours they had ignored her because of her constant carping. Cid figured that if anyone had the chance they would have just shot her down right on the spot. Vincent and Barrett with their guns, Red XIII with his paws, Cid with his Venus Gospel, and Aerith with her Princess Guard if she was around. She was left at Elmyra's home. 

"You guys! Aren't you listening to me!? They-could-die!! If…if left for another second…they'll…DIE!!! And we can't lose Cloud!! He's our leader and it's all your guys' fault if you don't bother to help 'cause-"

"Yuffie, shut up!" They all said in unison, excluding Vincent and Red XIII who were much more courteous than that. 

"We'll find them and I'm sure they'll survive. We just have to find the direction they went to. I'm pretty sure it ain't far off," Cid said, piloting the Highwind. 

~~~~^~~~{@

"My hands…they're cold…" Tifa stated wistfully. Cloud looked at her with sympathy. Even though he didn't have a blanket around him like Tifa did he wasn't freezing at all and yet, Tifa's hands were cold and her lips were turning a frightful shade of blue. He took her hands in his and rubbed them together so as to create heat. Doing so, he noticed that when she wasn't fighting her hands seemed so diminutive and fragile. She smiled weakly and curled alongside him, creating body heat along with the fire he had made in the fireplace. He was warmer now and it was a good thing too. His next idea made him blush but it was worth a try. He slipped inside the blanket and behind her then wrapping his arms tightly around her along with the shabby cloth. 

Minutes passed and all he could hear was deathly silence…except for Tifa's rhythmic breathing. She snuggled up to him unconsciously and sighed. He stroked her cheek gently and watched as the fire continued to blaze. 

~ Next Day ~

Tifa and Cloud had put their clothes back on. The freezing temperature had subsided but it was still awfully chilly. Without much thinking, Tifa walked outside and stretched with Cloud right behind her. What had Tifa's attention though was a golden chocobo sitting underneath a tree, pecking at weeds that stuck out from the snow.

"Cloud, look!"

He was astonished. Chocobos never liked winter as much. Tifa ran up to it and stroked its golden head. It was soft under her touch and she giggled girlishly. It was too cute. The small chicken had those large, innocent brown eyes, and its pillow-soft golden feathers. Cloud stared warmly at her. Her childlike self was starting to come out. 

# Cute…so cute…

_ _

Tifa stared at him, baffled at his thoughtful expression. It wasn't normal for him to be thinking so hard…it didn't fit him…well, not to her expectations. 

He looks so adorable!! But he's…ignoring me…? He's so far out…what if I…? Maybe this is the right time to…oh who cares…why not?

_ _

She stood up and brushed the snow off her. She licked her lips and padded her way over to him with a smile on her face.

What is she doing? ……Looks like she's…proud? Or something…boy, my mind is playing funny tricks on me.

_ _

Tifa rested her hands on his shoulders and he looked at them to see her pale hands. 

_Eh? _

_ _

She stood up on her tiptoes until she was eye level. Her smile broadened as her hands moved stealthily behind his head. "Cloud…"

## I…I…times like these, I wish Yuffie were here to cause a commotion…

_ _

"You're okay…ne?"

Cloud was at a loss for words; his voice was stuck in his throat. 

## Maybe the snow has gotten to her? The cold, I mean. Oh dear god…

_ _

With much ease, she pushed his head downwards and their lips connected. As much as Cloud didn't want to his arms went around her waist and pulled her close, deepening the kiss.

## Boy Cloud! You sure are enjoying this aren't you? 

_ _

She pulled away and hopped onto the gold chocobo.

"Hop on?"

He nodded without words and climbed up behind her, his arms slipping around her waist again. Tifa was happy at what a whole day spent with him could do and boy was she proud at her nanosecond at courage.

_ _

_Well maybe we aren't meant to love each other…just yet. I have my whole life to tell him…maybe. Friends is good enough for me…and besides, I received my first kiss…_

_ _

~~~~^~~~{@

Author's Notes: Yeah, yeah, yeah…I know this sucked big time but I wanted to try a fic that was actually finished in one day…and oneshots are those kinds. Well anyway, this one really took the cake so I won't babble on much about this. This was pure waff so I DOUBT it's not gonna get as much reviews but I really don't care…I took a shot and that's good, right? Anyway, I'm gonna have two more blanket scenario fics: Reno/Yuffie, Aerith/Vincent….buahahaha!!! Talk about insane and crazy coupling, ne?


End file.
